Dear Marie
by Mimiscout
Summary: Marie's mutation arrives at fifteen, randomly. She flees her hometown and ends up in New Orleans during the Mardi Gras, ending up entangled with a certain Cajun. A story of true love through many hard years and trials. AU Romy
1. Chapter 1

**AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I'M WRITING THIS SOLEY FOR ME. I HAVE FEELINGS I CANNOT DEAL WITH LEAVE ME ALONE. LIKE THIS CAN BE EARTH 759 (basically just some random alternate universe I just made up for you not-comic book sauve). JUST AT AN ATTEMPT TO MAKE THIS SORT OF CANNON. **

The first time she had fallen in love was when she was fifteen. Running, on her own.

She had been walking down the road, it was Marti Gras in New Orleans. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what she was doing here, she just knew that her gut had let here.

Her mutation had simply developed out of the blue one day. She had been holding the hand of of her youngest brother when he began to shrivel. It was the most terrifying moment of her life.

She had let go instantly, and her brother still hadn't woken up. What was very strange to her though, was that her brother was still very much there in her mind. Smiling with her, and laughing at odd things she saw walking down the road.

She had first noticed her in his head when she had been at the hospital, in a corner, finally receiving the news that they weren't sure that her brother was going to wake up. They weren't even sure what had put him in the coma, but (the nurse leaned down to 'whisper' to her parents) _From what you've told us, it's got to something with that girl of yours. We think she might be a-_ a disgusted pause - _mutie_.

Marie cried. Her tears leaked down her face in a non-to subtle way and sobs shook her body. First she's lost her brother (and it must be her fault, she _felt _the tingling sensation at her fingers and hadn't pulled away immediately _what if...?_) and now this. She wasn't normal. She hurt people. Just by the simple gesture of touching them.

She had heard him then. A faint whisper in the back of her head, squeaky and high pitched in all of his four-year-old glory. _Marie, why are you crying?_

Marie shook her head as she wandered the streets of New Orleans, as crazy people went around drunk in the night. _Oooh Marie! Loook! _the voice of her brother sounded in her head, and oddly enough she knew exactly what he would be pointing out if he was in a body.

_You want a pretzel bud? _She said inside her head to him. (How odd it was that the only friend she had left in the world was her four year old brother, and he was just _in her head_.)

She didn't even need to hear his answer, and began to walk over to the Pretzel stand. She had been trying to be frugal with her money, spend it wisely and all- a life long road trip that would only take her God-knows where deserved frugal spending.

_But_ she convinced her self without hesitation _It is Marti Gras... and he really wants a __pretzel_.

She got in line and pulled her wallet out grabbing a few bills as she walked up to the man, "Could ah have one of ya' lahge pretzels please?" she said smiling sweetly as she handed the man the money for the pretzal in her gloved hands.

The man grumbled something(_"Wo'kin' on Mati' Gras' dis be s'me fine crap"_) in a thick Cajun accent, he didn't seem to be in the best mood, before he handed her the pretzel. "Enjoy."

She nodded her head at him and walked to sit down on the side walk to simply people watch, and watch the parade. She timidly slipped the gloves that she had had to steal from her grandmother before she left off.

Eating the pretzel she kept herself entertained by listening to her little brother chatter on in her head.

This was no life like she was used to, but she supposed it was better than what could be, completely alone on her little 'road trip' (what a way to soften the blow for the actuality of this road trip simply being her running away from people she would hurt if she stayed 'round too long).

She had to admit, she missed the gentle touch of hand in her own already. She already missed talking to actualy people- friends, not just strangers in passing like the man who had sold her the pretzel. She missed _friends_.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice when someones bare ankle brushed against her skin.

She didn't notice it, and neither had he.

She didn't notice until she heard a fine deep voice with a thick Cajun accent echo throughout her head _Who y' be ma cherie?_ _What is poor ole' Gambit doin' in y' mind? _

Marie froze. Her entire body went stiff, and she slipped on her gloves quickly.

_Ahm Marie. _she whispered in her head _How did yah get in here? _she said still shocked over this fact.

_Gambit not be so sure, mon cheire, one min' Gambit be tryin' to- eh- borrow sum wallet from some fine lady sittin' on de side walk when he find 'im self in 'ere. _

Marie went stiff, scared stiff one might say, that wallet had all of her savings in it. She scrambled to find it now, sticking her hands in all of her pockets (with a large jacket draped around her shoulders with multiple pockets it took enough time) and when she couldn't find it her temper flared.

_Gambit, where would yah go aftah gettin' a wallet from a 'fine lady sittin' on de side walk' _ she imitated his Cajun voice in her head.

She heard his muffled chuckle, _Dat be a very bad impression of Gambit, Marie_. he chortled, before adding _What's it to ya' Mon Cherie? Gambit won't be givin' up 'is secrets jus' fo' a pretty face_.

Marie growled, _I don't have anymore money- anywhere- I'm going to die without that!_

The fact that he was in her head might have added to the urgency that she felt, because he probably saw it too- or felt it. The urgency, the fear. She had around one thousand dollars in there, and that was all she had to make her life out of. Not much, but it was something.

_Calm down Cherie! Gambit somtimes go to de bar down de road. It's got a red sign that blinks, dere be a lot o' people dere, but you can find me. Calm down Marie. _His voice was soothing, and she relaxed fractionally.

_You're going to pay for this Cajun_. She growled, and started off to the bar, she could see the directions clearly in her head, given to her by Gambit.

_Now, now. If you be goin' in dere wit' dat kind o' attitude I aint gon' give you nuttin'. _He sort of grumbled, but at the same time she could tell he was actually trying to give her advice. _Best be comin' in wit de doe eyes. Turn on de water works, be like 'Me to femme to do anyt'ing. I done lost my wallet can anyone help me?' Gambit be sure to remember stealin' somt'in from a pretty femme like yo' self. I dun stole from lots o' personnes, but y' such a charmante jeune fille* I be rememberin' y' face. Especially so soon after takin' yo' money. Gambit be sure fillin' guilty bout it. _

Gambit rambled in her head as she walked, and she found it almost annoying but sort of adorable. She could tell he felt guilty for grabbing her cash.

_Gambit, do ah really need tah turn on the tears tah get yah to help meh? _

There was a chortle, _Dat, or some ot'er way y' ain't gon' to be likin' ma Chere. _

_Ah ain't the best actah Gambit_, she said, already feeling not so alone with this extra voice in her head. _How pitiful_, she growled to herself.

Marie licked her lips, staring up at the blinking sign as people celebrating Marti Gras filtered around her.

She thought of the thing that had caused her the most grief- her mutation, being out here by herself, being alone except for the voice (well, now voices) in her head. She found it wasn't hard to bring tears to her eyes.

She was nervous walking into a bar by herself. She wasn't quite fond of bars, or the people who went in them- _Gambit resent that cherie. _

_Ah'm ignorahn you. Yah are the one who got meh into this situation in the first place_

He let our a disgruntled _Hurumph _and settled quietly into a corner in her mind.

_Marie_, she heard the young voice of her brother- Jason- whisper to her. Her heart swelled, she hated that he had to be in her head at all times, simply for the fact that she didn't want him to feel- see- hear _whatever it was that he went through in her head_ her pain. It was her own pain, and she would keep it her own.

_Marie. I love you. Don't be sad Marie. _Little Jason said in her head, sensing the emotions she was drawing to the forefront of her mind to get ready to bawl her heart out after she found the evil Cajun (_I resent that femme) _and get her money back.

**Thank you for reading, but I wrote this for myself, and probably will not be going back to edit. There will probably be four chapters, I'm not sure yet, it was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it was going to be a really long one-shot so I changed my mind. Chapter two has already been written, and it has lots of ROMYness in it. **

**I really love reviews, I would be more inclined to get the next chapter posted if ya' would review. **

**Thanks lovlies! **


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way through the bar, _Femme, Gambit be sittin' over 'dere on de stool, go to de bartender and just sit dere. Don't be talkin to moi. Just look pitiful. Eit'er deh bartender be askin y' what wrong and Gambit over hear and offer t' help y' or Gambit ask y' what be wrong with a belle femme such as y' self. _

Rogue nodded to herself, sounded like a game plan.

She sat down on the stool next to Gambit, set her hands down on the glass of the bar, and suddenly tears started coming out of her eyes.

Actually, it hadn't been totally on purpose, she was feeling out of sorts. She had been through a terrible day, dealing with being alone, trying to get a grasp on her mutation, and now loosing all her money.

She swiped at them quickly, she actually was feeling very distressed, but- it she had pulled these emotions up for show. Just to get her money back, sure she was hurt and upset anyway (which was why the tears were a bit _too _genuine) but she was the one playing _him_.

The tears kept falling and she sniffled to herself, still trying to wipe them away. She could feel eyes on her, and felt a bit like squirming a bit beneath them, but stood (or rather sat) firm. Crying.

Maybe if she ever had friends again, this would be a great story to tell. Yeah, that made this humiliating situation a bit better.

It was then she heard the almost-familiar voice of the Cajun, "Y' be ok _belle femme_?"

She cried harder now, this was coming far to naturally to her. How humiliating. She was for real crying in front of this strange man. _Gambit ain't no strange man. Dis what Gambit get for tryin' t' help any belle femme. _The Gambit in her head grumbled.

Marie ignored the Gambit in her head, and wiped her eyes again before letting out a muffled, "Ah've had ah bit of ah rough day."

She turned and looked to him.

How odd. He had on dark sunglasses in this dark bar. His hair was fairly long, sort of greesy and hanging around his face. He had his fair share of acne on his face, he must still be in his teens. He didn't like he'd fully grown into himself yet, just as she hadn't fully grown into herself. Odd, from the voice in her head she had been expecting him to look- she didn't know- older. She expected him to be some roughened old guy who had no purpose in life other than to steal unsuspecing '_belle femme's_' wallets.

The Gambit in her head grumbled at these harsh words, _Y' think y'd be a bit more apprec'tive consid'in Gambit puttin' y' well bein' 'bove Gambit's own well bein'_.

The Gambit sitting beside her, however, looked extreamly concearned, "Why don't y' tell Gambit 'ere 'bout it cherie?" there was a nervous lilt to his voice, did she catch a hint of guilt?

"Well. Ah'm sorta bymyself. Mah parents-" she choked as she cried some more and quickly wiped her tears away, Gambit went to put a comforting hand on her back, but she tried to scoot away quickly, she didn't need anymore of the Cajun in her head than she already had, "Mah parent don't want to be 'round me anymore. They haven't said as much, but I can tell. They been avoiding me like the plague- since, since _it happened_." she cried more now, the tears one hundred percent real, she hadn't actually spoken these words, and for the sake of her little brother had tried not to think much about it, and now she was saying it out loud, and it really _really _hurt. Because saying it out loud made it all to real for her. She collapsed her head into her gloved hands, "Ah'm sorry. You probably don't care-" _Nah, Remy care. Remy wanna listen Cherie. Y' need someone t' talk t'. Let it out Marie. _

The real Gambit (Remy, she thought he had said his name was Gambit, you know what, she didn't care right now) leaned forward, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with his touch like she seemed to have been before, "'Ey now belle. Gambit, Gambit be willin' t' listin' t' y'. Y' need t' let it out. Keepin' stuff like this in ain't do no good."

_I told you moi can't resist a Belle femme cryin' _Remmy (Gambit?) said in her head, but a hint of concearn was still laced through his words, he was trying to make her feel better.

She found herself thinking that the Cajun might not be that bad, and she had only been talking to him for five minutes. She gave a wattery smile to him, "Thanks. So- Ah, guess I'll tell yah the rest of mah horrible day?"

He gave a smile, a nod, and gestured to the bartender, "Yo' Brian get dis 'ere femme som'tin." he turned to her, "What y' want? It's on Gambit." She smiled at him again, and wiped a few more tears from her face.

"Could ah have some Coke?" He gave her smile, gentle and gestured once more to the Bartender.

"Y' heard her. Get de lady a coke."

"Anyway. Mah parents don't want me around. Ah mean, ah understand, but it still hurts to know that mah mom and mah Dad don't want me around. So ah ran away. Not jus' cause of that. Ah was also scared ah was going to be hurtin' them. So ah ran away, and found myself here in New Orleans. Here ah am, enjoying Marti Gras, or as much as ah can alone, when ah lost my wallet." tears stung her eyes again, "Ah guess ah dropped it or something, but that wallet's got all my money. Ah don't have anymore money, ah grabbed all mah money mah parents had put away for college, and it was the money ah was gon' make my life off of, and now ah don't got anything. It's all gone. Ah don't have it anymore, and ah just- just-" she started crying even more, she just needed this. To talk this out.

Maybe bars wern't as bad as she thought. Or the people in them.

The Coke she had ordered came to her, and she hesitantly sipped at it.

Gambit gave her a heartfelt, sincere look of greif in his eyes, "Now I don't quite understand why y' dun gone an' run 'way from home, but I ain't one to be judgin'. While you be drinkin' yo coke let Gambit offer his help. I'll be willin' to help you fin' y' wallet, an' I'll be willin' to help y' while y' in town. I feel aful f' y' Cherie. Lemme help." he siad, and she could detect his sincerity.

She wiped her eyes, "Yah mean that? You'll help meh?"

He nodded, "Truly. Gambit mean it. 'e gonna help ya' Cherie. I be willin' to even offer y' a place at my house with moi family. Firs' o' course I'd have to ask mon pere if dat be ok. If dat don' work Gambit set y' up in a nice five star hotel? K? Y' just dry up your tears belle. Y' be well takin' care of while y' be in N'awlins."

"Thank you." Marie said, letting a large smile spread across her face, "That means the world to meh. Ah ain't gaht no family any where 'cept Mississippi, and Ah don't want to go back there. Ah love mah parents, but Ah can't go back there. I'd sooner die on the streets before I would go back there and maybe- hurt them. I don't want to rise that."

_Why y' be runin' from y'r parents in the first place? _The Gambit in her head asked, as the other Gambit pulled out his phone to phone someone about her staying at his house.

_Since you ain't levin' mah head I guees there ain't no harm in telling you. Ah've got mutant abbilities. Ah- when I ah touch people I absorb them. _

_Dat sound a bit like a gift, I mean y' got Gambit in y'r head. Dat's in up, an' if you ever wanted to keep a person wit' y' forever t' could just touch 'em so they could stay in y'r head in a way. _

Marie cringed _Well, that would be a way of looking at it if Ah didn't nearly kill my brother with this 'gift'. _

Just the a tiny voice peeped up _You didn't nearly kill me Marie. I'm still here. _

Marie gave a strangled little laugh. _I love you Jason, but you're in a coma, and you're probably never gonna wake up_. She said _And that's my fault. _

_Don't you be going blaming y'self for dis. Y' didn't know, y' couldn't've known. I mean- _Gambit's voice stuttered, _Gambit might've gone through some probelms like y'r's Cherie, but he won't be goin' blamin' himself for ever'tin he don did on accident. I don lot on an accident when _my _mutant powers were developing. _

"'m pere said I can take y' t' our place." Gambit said, the real Gambit, "He jus' don' wan' y' snoopin' kay?"

"Kay."

"Now! Les' go fin' y' wallet!" Gambit stood up and helped her walk out the doors after paying the bartender for his drinks.

_What were you saying about saomeone named Remy earlier, Gambit? _

There was a pause and then his voice shly said, _Oh, ah. Gambit be m' stage name mon Cherie. For the- jobs I be doin'. Don' wan' be given' my real name out t' just anyone. I mostly just go by Gambit all d' time now. I don't let many people use Remy 'cept my family. _

There was a pause and Marie responded with, _Can I call you Remy? _

Suddenly Gambit was being very shy, but when he did respond it made her heart sing _Yeah. Guess so. Jus' don' be callin' de oder Remy dat, or 'e be gettin' 'spicious, an' unless y' wan' tell him- me- Merde dis be confusin'- 'bout y'r mutation I wouldn' be letting dat slip. _

Marie sighed, this was already complicated.

**Yo' I don't own Marvel anything except for my Encyclopedia I legally bought from them and my Loki Bobble head someone probably (more than likely- unless I'm in a family of theifs and unaware) legally bought me for christmas. **

**So don't go telling people different. **

**So... How did you like it? I'm in love with Remy. I really am just writing this with myself, so feel free to critique or whatever, and usually I'm super happy to get a critique, but this time I heard a song that inspired me and started writing. So this really isn't anything super serious for me. **

**Thanks for reading. Review make an authors world go around. ;) **


End file.
